The Fallen
by Berk'sWarrior
Summary: "I tried to grab him...he just lost his footing...I didn't mean to..." The words tumbled out breathlessly. Graystripe's point of view of Whiteclaw's death. Oneshot


He had never meant for it to happen.

Not in a million moons.

It was his fault...he had entered Riverclan territory, and he should've known something was going to happen with the lines of "This day shall bring an unnecessary death." Graystripe had never felt guilt like he had that day, and he wished he could undo what he had done.

* * *

Whiteclaw dug his back claws into Graystripe's belly fur, making him yowl in pain. He hissed, and attempted a claw to his muzzle, but he had dodge last second. Knowing it wasn't going to work, and the pain was getting worse, Graystripe fell limp. As expected, Whiteclaw loosened on him, giving him enough strength to shove him off.

Whiteclaw spat at him, and a claw raked Graystripe's shoulder. Graystripe hissed again, and launched himself at the tom, barreling him over as he was unexpected. "You'll pay for this, you Thunderclan scum!" He growled at the striped tom from underneath his grasp. Graystripe growled right back, and the Riverclan deputy shoved him off, making him fall.

This time Whiteclaw was on top of him, and a well aimed blow struck him across the jaw. Graystripe, once again, yowled in pain, and looked at the Riverclan warrior right in the eye.

They were both locked in each other's fearful gazes, trying to see what the other was planning to do.

Graystripe managed a hiss, and he moved his back paws underneath the warrior's belly, and kicked him good and hard. Whiteclaw went flying off of him, and yowled. Graystripe took this as his own advantage and got up to catch his breath. Blood was welling up in his fresh wounds, and he was panting. No wonder that cat was deputy...

One last chance...

Graystripe darted forward, and tackled the cat who had just managed to get to his feet, bringing them both tumbling.

Tumbling, tumbling, closer and closer, right near the cliff of the gorge. Graystripe saw how close they'd become, and attempted to stop, only to end up being pinned underneath of Whiteclaw, his claws digging into his shoulders.

"You'll have to learn, that _no one_ messes with Riverclan, _or_ invades our territory..." he muttered, bringing his face close to Graystripe, so that he could practically feel his hot breath on his neck. Claws suddenly raked down his side, and Graystripe cried out in pain. His eyes were washed in red for a second, before he couldn't stand it any longer.

With all the strength he could muster, he shoved the tom off of him, and sent him tumbling.

Tumbling, right over the edge of the cliff side.

Graystripe gasped, and immediately got up to his paws. No, no, no, no, no...

He raced to the edge, and looked down. Whiteclaw was dangling there, one paw one the side of the rock-like wall. "No!" he cried out. Whiteclaw looked up at him with fearful eyes, pleading for help. Graystripe leaned down, and opened his mouth, trying to get a grip on the paw,

But he was a second too late.

The battle had stopped at the sound of his cry, but he had never noticed. "NO!" he cried, taking one last swipe at the Riverclan deputy, to try and catch him. His paw had slipped, and the cat fell into the waters rushing below them. He sensed Fireheart, and the rest of the cats, gather beside him just in time to see him crash into the waters below. His heart stopped, realising what he had just done.

He heard, in the corner of his mind, Leopardfur yowl "Whiteclaw! No!"

He scrambled back from the edge, words and apologies falling from him breathlessly. "I tried to grab him...he just lost his footing...I didn't mean to..." he said, trying to find the right words. He felt Fireheart press his nose into his flank, trying to comfort him, but he was too mortified to respond. He looked around and saw everyone staring at him.

The Riverclan cats looked ready to fight him.

He sensed Willowpelt and Whitestorm come up on either side of him, protectively. _No, let them go at me...I deserve it..._ he thought to himself.

For all the time in the world, he'd never forget that fateful day.


End file.
